amarga trampa
by chovitap
Summary: Una dulce y amarga trampa si me captura no me permitirá huir...pero deseo realmente ¿huir?...


Esta historia es una adaptación de un maravilloso manga llamado Bitter trap, este manga, por ende la historia, le pertenece a Takagi Shigeyoshi y los personajes que he tomado son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer.

Una gran mansión con unas grandes rejas como puertas que funcionaban también como protectoras de aquel lugar, fuera de aquellas rejas se estacionaba una limosina de la cual bajó una hermosa jovencita.

_-Siempre hay una trampa en toda historia verdadera de amor. Yo Isabella Swan voy a casarme para formar parte de la familia Cullen una conocida familia rica._

-¡Bienvenida a la familia Cullen!-salió por aquella puerta un mayordomo y se inclinó brevemente hacia adelante en señal de respeto y saludo

-nos gustaría que escogiera a uno de los tres hermanos Culle, sois la candidata noventa y nueva, Srta. Swan-la muchacha salió de la limosina revelando a una hermosa jovencita de larga cabellera castaña, ojos del mismo tono, rostro inocente y dulce.

-encantaba de conocerte-saludó ella cortésmente

-bien, ahora le presentaré a los señores-dijo el mayordomo mientras caminaba hacia adentro de la casa

-por favor-pidió ella

-_por fin-_fue el pensamiento fugaz que tuvo bella

-¡no bromees!-se escuchó una voz gruesa

-¡sigues con esa cosa!-gritó otra

-¡hermano!-la misma primera voz resonó

-Señorito Edward-ahora fue la voz del mayordomo la que se escuchó

La puerta se abrió de par en par mostrando a un apuesto muchacho con cabellos rebeldes cobrizos, mirada fría y sin emoción pero dentro de las cuales sobresalían unas increíbles par de esmeraldas, postura de príncipe y a su vez egocéntrica.

-_que hombre atractivo, sigue siendo el Edward de siempre-_lo miraba mientras sonreía

-_¡por fin te atrapé!-_pensó alegremente

-¡compórtate!, ¿vale?-fue lo que le dijo su padre antes de ir allí

-vale, vale-respondió frustrada y algo molesta

Debido al fracaso en nuestros negocios, mi familia tiene un montón de deudas y de repente nos llegó una oferta de matrimonio de la familia Cullen. Si puedo casarme después de una semana aquí, puedo usarles para subsanar las deudas de mi familia. Pero no vine por esa razón…

-Señorito Edward, esta es Isabella Swan-presentó el mayordomo

-hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos-dijo alegremente bella

-¿quién demonios eres?-ella estaba algo impactada

-¿qué…?-no le salían palabras

-te daré esto así que vete para tú casa-Edward le había arrojado a la cara unas montones de billetes

_ -la razón por la que nos vino esta oferta de matrimonio y la razón por la que otras noventa y ocho candidatas se fueron de esta casa…es este hombre que desconfía extremadamente de las personas-_

El hijo mayor de la familia Cullen quien perdió la confianza en los humanos después de estar con personas que querían aprovecharse de las propiedades de la familia Cullen.

Siempre usa un tratamiento horrible para alejar aquellas que vienen con el objetivo de convertirse en su esposa.

-_¡cálmate, bella!-_ella intentaba calmarse así misma

-¡mocoso rico mimado!-gritó ella mientras recogía los billetes del suelo

-¡no me jodas!-volvió a gritar mientras hacía bolita los billetes y se los lanzaba a la cara

-¡Edward Cullen! ¡En verdad eres un hombre horrible!-su rostro estaba complemente rojo debido al coraje

-desde esa vez, cuando iba a la misma escuela que tú, ¡siempre te he odiado!-su voz sonaba furia

-hermano, ¿la conoces?-pregunto otro de los chicos

-me golpeó-susurró mientras se sobaba la mejilla donde la bolita de billetes le había pegado

-_está bien, ¡vine a vengarme de él-aceptaba ella en su mente_

Luego de aquel "incidente" le mostraron a bella su habitación y también le mostraron la habitación al padre de la misma.

-¿¡cómo has podido hacer eso a tú futuro marido potencial!?-le preguntó alarmado su padre

-pero siempre que veo su cara, no puedo controlarme…-le contestó

-_no puedo olvidarlo, hace tres años…-_pensaba mientras su mente iba al pasado

Edward Cullen y yo fuimos compañeros de clase de una escuela para niños súper ricos (aunque realmente no éramos amigos), pero cuando los negocios de mi padre fracasaron tuve que dejar la escuela. Cuando me fui a despedir de él, me dijo esto

-Edward fue por poco tiempo pero…-decía ella sonriente y algo apenada

-¿qué? ¿Quieres dinero? Lo siento pero nunca se lo doy a chicas que no tienen ni un céntimo-le respondió él

-_¡nunca olvidaré ese shock!-pisoteó cruelmente mi desafortunada situación_

_-¿¡cómo puede tener una personalidad tan horrible por tan solo ser rico!?-_gritaba ella entre frustrada y molesta

_-_además no me recuerda después de haberme dicho esas cosas horribles-ella estaba arrodillada en el suelo mientras sacaba su frustración dando pequeños golpes con sus puños al suelo

_-_cállate estás en medio-le molestó él mientras le daba un ligero empujón con su pie a la espalda de ella quien no se fue para adelante porque estaba apoyada en sus manos

_-_¿qué haces todavía aquí?-ella se giró y lo fulminó con la mirada

_-_oh, ¿por qué yo, tú futura mujer tendría que irse?-su voz sonaba con ironía

_-_nuestros padres decidieron este matrimonio. No me importa su opinión, no me iré de aquí-él la miraba furioso

_-el actual cabeza de la familia Cullen es mayor y propenso a enfermar, así que debe estar bajo tratamiento médico justo ahora-pensaba ella_

_-"por eso quiero ver mis nietos pronto, mientras viva"-_era lo que había dicho la actual cabeza

_-¡por nada me casaría con este chico, pero durante esta semana, me vengaré de él lo máximo que pueda!-_pensaba ella con determinación, mientras intentaba sonreírle

_-_ya veo…si es así, no tengo otra elección que hacer que te vayas por tú cuenta, ¿eh?-sonrió con malicia

_-_guau…-ladró una hermosa perrita de color café

_-_¿qué?... ¿un perro?-susurró ella mientras veía al perro

_-_lo siento, pero a partir de ahora esta será la habitación de Roxana…-susurró él

Se acercó a ella y la agarró del brazo y la obligó a caminar al lado de él y ella quien no salía de su estupor se dejó llevar por él para luego arrojarla a una especie de cuarto mucho más pequeño y cerraba la "puerta" que resultaba ser una puerta de barrotes.

-tú habitación será esta, ¡esta es lo bastante buena!-le gritó con molestia

-¡demonio!, ¡sácame de aquí!-gritó ella mientras se aferraba a los barrotes

-¿¡qué!?-le respondió molesto

-¿¡dices todas esas cosas, pero si te libero, irás a buscar hasta encontrar todo lo que hay en esta casa, verdad!?-ella tuvo un ligero tic nervioso en su ceja derecha

-_¡es absurdamente desconfiado!-_pensaba ella con molestia

-¡no lo haré!-respondió ella intentando ocultar su molestia

-¡sácame de aquí!-gritó ella con furia mientras veía como él se alejaba

-bella, ¿estás bien?-preguntaba uno de los hermanos de Edward

-sois el segundo y tercer hijo….-susurró ella mientras veía a los dos otros hermanos

Uno de ellos era alto, fornido, cabello castaños con pequeño ricitos y unos lindos ojos verdes aguamarinas. El otro era un poco menos menudo pero no menos apuesto, era un poco más bajo, cabello medio rubio, con ojos grises y con una linda sonrisa.

-somos Emmett y Jasper-se presentaba el fornido

-vosotros dos…decidle a vuestro hermano que se está extendiendo…-decía ella con voz molesta

-que lamentable-decía Emmett mientras cogía su mentón y lo acercaba hacia él, claro que entre medio de los barrotes no se podía hacer mucho-

-debe ser duro para ti, ¿por qué no me escoges a mí en vez de mi hermano?-ella lo miró desafiante para luego de un manotazo alejó aquella mano

-oh, solo hay una cosa en mi mente: El-dijo ella decidida

-oh, ¿de verdad? ¡Qué pena!-dijo con voz "triste"

-entonces aquí tienes tú premio de consolación-le decía mientras le entregaba unas ropas

-¿qué es este conjunto hecho polvo?-decía mientras miraba las ropas

-¿eh? Pero…-ella se dio cuenta de qué eran aquellas ropas

-esas bonitas ropas te molestarán cuando limpies, ¿verdad?-le molestó Emmett

A la mañana siguiente encontrábamos a una bella sumamente cansada que se tomaba un pequeño descanso acuclilladla en el suelo mientras intentaba relajarse por unos segundos.

-¡ey, para de perder el tiempo! ¡Todavía tienes que trabajar!-le molestaba Jasper mientras la empujaba con su pie y ella caía al suelo

-tercer hijo, ¿por qué tú…?-ella dijo algo sorprendida porque pensaba que él era distinto a sus hermanos

-te estoy vigilando-fue su respuesta

Él se acercó a hacia una de las ventanas, pasó su dedo índice por el borde da la misma y observó su dedo por unos segundos para luego sonreír maliciosamente.

-bien, repítelo-decía mientras soplaba su dedo

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?-se quejaba ella mientras estaba sentada en el suelo y escondía su rostro entre sus piernas

-¿ya quejándote?-se mofó Edward

-quieres casarte con nosotros, ¿no?-le volvió a molestar

-_¡lo haré!_-dijo ella con determinación

-¡No nos atreváis a subestimar a una chica sucia y pobre!-ella decía en voz alta

-esta es la última habitación-decía ella mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta y empezaba a darle vuelta

-ah, no tienes que hacerlo, es la habitación de mi hermano mayor, no deja que nadie nunca entre-por el rostro de bella se posó una sonrisa maliciosa

-¡hola! ¡He venido a limpiar tú habitación!-ella se asomaba por la puerta

-¿¡qué…!?-él estaba algo perdido y sorprendido

-¡no entres! ¡No tienes autorización para pasar!-él protestó

-¿por qué? ¡Solo voy a limpiar!-se defendió ella

-dices eso, pero estás planeando mirar mis libretas o mis ahorros secretos ¡¿verdad?!-él la acusó

-¡¿quién te crees que soy?!-ella le gritó molesta y ofendida

-¡entonces debes estar planeando encontrar mi debilidad para amenazarme!-él intentaba cerrarle la puerta

-¡Ahh, ya he tenido suficiente!-ella forcejó con él un rato más para luego entrar

-¡cállate!-le gritó y entraba a realizar sus labores

-¡no, para te voy a violar!-él intentaba por todos los medios de que ella se fuera

Ella sonreía alegremente mientras limpiaba y en un rincón de aquella habitación veíamos a un derrotado Edward.

-es una semana horrible-se quejó Edward mientras hablaba con sus hermanos

-¿eso piensas?-le pregunto Jasper

-¿no es interesante? Es un poco diferente a las otras chicas-opinó Emmett

-no cayó cuando intenté seducirla-dijo Emmett algo frustrado

-también tiene agallas-acotó Jasper

-¡hermanos pequeños, despertad! ¡Os está engañando!-gritaba él

-es muy ruidoso-susurraba bella

Y los días continuaron así y eso la cansaba mucho y para rematar no podía dormir muy bien por las noches.

-¡espera! ¡Que alguien llame a el señorito Cullen!-gritaba alguien

-¡no puedo aceptarlo! ¿Por qué no soy yo lo suficientemente buena para ser tú esposa?-se quejaba una rubia despampanante

-¿quién eres?-le preguntó Edward mientras que el resto de sus hermanos intentaba hacer memoria

-creo que es la setenta y ocho…-le dijo Jasper

-¡soy la noventa y dos!-gritó molesta la chica

-nací en una buena familia, y también fui a la escuela de élite. No podéis tener ninguna objeción por ser su compañera de matrimonio. ¿Por qué me rechazaste?-ella estaba sumamente ofendida y molesta

-¿ah, esa chica?-dijo Emmett

-es una despilfarradora, así que la enviamos de vuelta al segundo día-acotó Jasper

-seguro que la pasáis mal, ¿eh?-le preguntó bella a la chica

-¡soy más adecuada que esa chica de campo!-grito la rubia señalando a bella

-ya, ya. Así que ¿cuánto quieres?-preguntó Edward

-me habéis desairado, así que me gustaría una apropiada compensación-exigió ella

-escribe la cantidad en este cheque en blanco, y pon final a esto-le decía mientras le extendía un cheque

-entonces no se puede evitar-dijo ella

Esta actitud fue lo que le molestó a bella y recogió un balde de agua, que era el que estaba usando ella para la limpieza, y se los lanzó a ambos.

-¿¡qué, qué estás haciendo!?-gritó la chica rubia

-¿¡qué demonios intentas hacer!?-gritó Edward

-¡¿Por qué intentas resolver todo con el dinero?!-le gritó-¿¡No puedes ver nada más que no sea el dinero!?-ella lo miró molesta

-¿entonces no eres igual que esas personas que desdeñas?-él no sabía que responderle

-debes tener algo importante para ti, ¿estoy en lo cierto?-preguntó de nuevo

-lo que…quiero decir…-su voz sonaba ya como un susurro ya que todo a su alrededor poco a poco empezaba a desvanecerse

-¡ah, mierda!, tengo que desmayarme por la presión diaria justo ahora en ente momento crucial-poco a poco el cuerpo de bella caía inconsciente enfrente de la mirada preocupada de los hermanos

-¡bella…!-gritaron los tres hermanos

Edward no dudó en recoger el cuerpo de bella, cargarlo al estilo princesa y llevarlo hacia su habitación para luego recostarla en la cama y arroparla.

_-awww, un sentimiento agradable…como la suave seda_….-pensaba bella mientras abría sus ojos

-esto es…-susurraba ella mientras giraba su rostro hacia la ventana donde se hallaba Edward

-mi habitación…-completó Edward

-¡Dios!-exclamó ella algo avergonzada al ver como él se quitaba la camisa y quedaba desnudo su torso

-¿quieres que enferme o qué?-ella rió nerviosa

-incluso contando la vez de hace tres años, esta es quizás la primera vez que eres amable conmigo-él la miró fijamente mientras se acercaba hacia la cama para luego arrodillarse sobre la misma y acorralar a bella contra el respaldar de la cama

-¿qué…?-preguntó ella asombrada y algo asustada al sentir como su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho

-nada-le respondió él girando su rostro y sentándose al borde de la cama

-todavía no recuerdo-suspiró-no hay nadie a quien pueda llamar amigo y dudo de todos los humanos. Incluso los compañeros de clase son intrusos para mí-decía mientras miraba hacia afuera por la ventana

-tú…aunque no hablamos mucho ¿cómo pudiste preguntarle a un compañero si quería dinero?-le preguntó ella

-yo solo…quería que dijeras palabras vacías, dulces palabras como "cuídate"-le dijo

-ya veo-le respondió él

-siento eso-susurró él mientras ella cerraba los ojos para caer en los brazos de Morfeo

-_a través de la sábana puedo sentir su calor y sé que él también es humano con un cuerpo y con una temperatura como la mía_-pensaba ella mientras se ahoga en el mar de los sueños

-faltan días para que acabe la semana…-decía un hombre mientras hablaba por celular sin percatarse de que era vigilado por una rubia

A la mañana siguiente en aquella lujosa habitación una graciosa escena se daba en la cama de aquel muchacho, él estaba completamente molesto ya que su compañera de cama en ese momento tenía toda su mano sobre su rostro y prácticamente a él lo tenía a la orilla de la cama.

-¿qué haces?-se quejaba ella mientras estaban de pie

-hay un límite en lo descarada que puedes ser-le gritó molesto

-esos dos siguen igual, ¿eh?-pensaba divertido Emmett

-¡ay!-se quejaba bella mientras que él le arrojaba una blusa floreada

-¿qué es?-preguntó ella mientras tomaba la prenda entre sus manos

-desde mañana ponte eso-le decía mientras le daba la espalda

-si los invitados te ven mi familia perderá su dignidad-le dijo él como si nada

-_¿quién fue el que me hizo llevar aquellas ropas, en primer lugar?-_pensaba molesta mientras se colocaba aquella blusa en el baño para luego salir del mismo

-¡qué bien te ha dado unas ropas bonitas!-espetó la rubia

-pero te ves mejor en esos trapos mugrientos-espetó con voz amarga la chica

-¿qué?-esto dejó entre sorprendida y molesta a bella

-¿no lo sabes, Edward?-preguntó como si nada la chica

-la familia de Isabella era una prestigiosa familia, pero ahora están llenos de deudas y esta ávida chica de aquí vino para casarse con la familia Cullen y así ayudar a saldar sus deudas-ella dijo mientras dejaba algunos con la boca abierta

-Isabella, te ha engañado-los ojos de Edward se abrieron en par y par

-¿es verdad, bella?-preguntó Edward, bella simplemente no respondió

-es la verdad, escuché a su padre hablar de ello

-dice la verdad-dijo el padre de ella pero él se refería a solo una parte de lo que esa chica dijo

-ya veo-dijo Edward sin mostrar ningún emoción en su voz mientras abría un alhajero y le arrojaba un collar de perlas

-¿y esto?-preguntó confundida bella

-una de las preciosas joyas de esta casa. Puedes llevarte dinero o joyas o cualquier cosa que quieras, pero no vuelvas a mostrarme tu cara-decía él mientras salía de la habitación

-me voy-dijo ella a su padre mientras se encerraba en aquella habitación

-¡bella!, ¡piénsalo otra vez!-le gritaba su padre desesperado

Esto ya es más que suficiente, le he herido más que suficiente.

-"Llévate cualquier cosa que quieras"-eran las palabras que ahora resonaban en su cabeza

-Burlarme de él…esas caras ropas…y brillantes joyas no significan nada para mí-decía ella mientras se desvestía y lloraba sobre aquella cama

-he acompañado afuera a tú ex prometida-dijo Jasper

-vale-respondió Edward

-¿por qué confiaste en ella?-preguntó algo entristecido Jasper

-bella no refutó lo que dijo. Esa debe ser la respuesta ¿no?-dijo él como si nada

-olvídate de ella-le dijo mientras cerraba un libro que estaba leyendo

De repente se escuchaba como si algo se estrellaba contra el suelo y ambos hermanos se asomaban para ver que en el suelo yacían algunas joyas, relojes, anillos y otros objetos valiosos.

-¿ahí arriba?-dijo Jasper mirando hacia arriba

-viene de tú habitación, hermano…-le dijo Jasper a Edward

-esa chica ha tirado mi reloj favorito-pensaba mientras veía aquel reloj

-¿por qué siempre intentas resolver todo con el dinero?-recordó las palabras que ella le había dicho el día anterior

-"debes tener algo importante para ti, ¿estoy en lo cierto?-volvió a recordar

Edward corrió rápidamente escaleras arriba, abrió la puerta para luego cerrarla y encontrar a una desnuda bella envuelta solo en la sábana de la cama y sentada en el borde de la ventana.

-no seas engreído. No tengo interés en tú casa, o en tus propiedades. Porque vine aquí a verte-le decía a él mientras se ponía de pie

-me alivia haberme vengado. Ahora volveré a mi anterior estilo de vida pero como dijiste que podía llevarme lo que quisiera, vine a llevarme una sola cosa-le dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-me quedo con esta sábana-decía mientras caminaba

-_si hay una cosa que tiene valor…esta es la sábana…en la que dormimos juntos…-_pensaba con tristeza

-cuídate-se despedía mientras pasaba por su lado

-¡espera, para!-le gritaba ella mientras le jalaba la sábana y la hacía detenerse

-cállate-le gritó

-hiciste lo que quisiste conmigo y ahora que no puedes ¿huyes?-le decía molesto

-no te permitiré hacer eso-le dijo con convicción

-ahora me toca a mí, hasta que esté satisfecho, así que quédate aquí-le decía mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos

-te haré sufrir durante el resto de tú vida-le decía mientras juntaba sus labios y los unían en un dulce beso y aquella molesta sábana caía para dejar el cuerpo desnudo de bella a merced de aquel chico

-_que desagradable tentación es esta-_pensaba bella mientras se entregaba a aquel muchacho

-fu, gracias a Dios-susurraba Emmett

-final feliz, final feliz-sonreía alegremente

-ahora puedo jugar abiertamente con otras chicas-decía emocionado y un ligero tic se asomaba por el rostro de Jasper

_Me ha capturado aquí, incluso desde hace tres años, parece que no será fácil escapar de esta trampa…_


End file.
